I Should Have Went With Him
by Mysterious Mischief
Summary: Dante has to put up with a childhood friends complaining about how she should have went with Vergil. Will he make her change her mind?  DantexOC T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

The couch isn't comfortable, and it hasn't been the last god damn hour. Rin has been stuck in the same place because of the man child who fell asleep on her.

She glared at the youngest son of Sparda hoping it would wake him up from the holes she was burning into his head. But much to her annoyance, it didn't work. Time for plan B.

The female ha;f demon grabbed Shiori and pushed the sleeping half demon off of her. Dante groaned as he hit the floor and the feeling of Shiori's cold blade against his neck. She stood up and stood on his stomach.

"I am not your pillow man child!" Rin yelled at the teen who looked up at her.

"You're harsh babe!" Dante smirked at his childhood friend.

Rin smirked back and sheathed Shiori. She stepped off Dante but not before jumping and landing hard on his stomach.

Dante groaned in reply and held his stomach in pain.

"You're really harsh babe," he groaned.

"You asked for it," she smiled from his desk while twirling Death and Soul around her fingers before pointing soul right at him. "Bang!"

Dante got up and walked up to her. He leaned closer to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Not happening devil boy," she smirked.

Right after she said that the phone rang.

Dante reached around her like he was going to hug her but grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"He rested his chin on her shoulder as he said, "Not open for business yet."

"Son of a-" Rin started but got cut off when Dante put his lips to hers. Finally he broke the kiss to answer.

"Find someone else." Then hung up.

"Damn you son of Sparda!"

"You're welcome!" he smiled and turned around. "Lets go, I have a brother to reunite with."

She jumped off his desk and followed the half demon out the door.

"I should have left with Verge instead of finding and staying with him," she mumbled.

Dante yelled from outside, "I heard that!"

"Good!" she yelled back playfully. Rin grabbed Shiori and both Soul and Death and headed out the door. "Lets go find Vergil!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rin sighed as she sheathed Shiori, "Out of all the creepy demon towers your brother could have picked, why did it have to be this one!"

"He's power crazed remember?" Dante replied and leaned against rebellion.  
>"Defiantly has changed from when we were little."<p>

"Haven't we changed from then too?"

"I guess."

Rin looked around. The tower was dark and crumbling, the roar from the huge demon flying around outside could be heard from where they stood.

"We're getting closer to finding Vergil. I can sense him."

"So can I."

Rin looked at the crystal skull in her hand then placed it in the slot, unlocking the huge protected metal door.

"Ready?" Rin asked the half demon looking at the now open door. 'A year since we last met him. It won't turn out good."

Dante nodded, "Yea, lets go."

The half devils both started walking up to get to the top.

"It's raining," Rin mumbled.

"Then you know it's gonna turn out bad," Dante replies as they walked up to the steps, finally on top where his brother waited.'

"You showed up," the older half demon twin said, slightly looking over his shoulder at the two. "You too Rin."

"I was forced," she mumbled.

"You sure know how to throw a party. No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left," Dante challenged.

Rin glared at the younger of the Sparda twins, "Excuse me!"

"What I ment is that the least pretty of the babes left," Dante laughed nervously as Rin shot him a death glare.

"My sincerest apology, brother. I was so eager to see you, I couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash," Vergil replied.

"Whatever. At any rate, it has been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother?" Dante smirked. "Or better yet... How about a kiss from THIS?"

Dante pointed Ivory at Vergil. Rin knew it wasn't going to turn out good at all.

"So, this is what they called a heartwarming family reunion?" Danted smriled again.

"You got that right," Vergil replies and flicks Yamato from its sheath.

"Stay back Rin," they both said at the same time while Dante pushed me back.

Rin stepped back a bit and watched the two go at each other.

For Rin, the fight seemed like it has been going on for hours. 'It's hard watching my two bestfriends fight.'

It was also hard for the half devil teen to watch Dante get stabbed throught the stomach twice causing him to devil trigger for the first time.

Vergil looked back at her one more time before leaving with the creepy man.

Once he did she rushed to Dante who fainted from the large amount of power he just used.

"You owe me for making me worry," she sighed as she sat next to the faint half devil, waiting for him to wake up. "I should have went with Vergil."

'This will take awhile, might as well plan our next move while i wait,' she thought before she got lost in her thoughts.


End file.
